


Um plano sonserino

by sombreadanoite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreadanoite/pseuds/sombreadanoite
Summary: Quando Voldemort recupera seu corpo,ele volta são percebendo que seus métodos anteriores não o ajudariam a conquistar seus objetivos.Agora  adotando uma postura mais política, Lorde das Trevas tem novos planos e Kyra Potter está no foco deles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/?, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 2





	1. inicio de um plano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Benefits of old laws](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617401) by ulktante. 



O homem olhava as pessoas sentadas na mesa com um ar de tédio e irritação,maioria daquelas pessoas não falavam nada interessantes ou relevantes,ele estava tão desesperado antes,que recrutou os seres mais idiotas que existiam?

Os indivíduos pareciam mais ovelhas do que gente,estava tentado em berrar para pularem,para vêr se perguntariam o quão alto desejava ou iriam pular imediatamente.Nenhum deles pareciam ter vontade própria,o silêncio no jantar era um conforto para Voldemort,o permitia pensar no que faria seguir,em relação aos seus ideais,a garota Potter e ao velho irritante Dumbledore.

-Meu Senhor? - Voldemort olhou para o comensal que o chamou, parecia que iria se mijar a qualquer momento. Que patético.

-Sim?

-Qual será o nosso próximo plano?

-Qual você acha que deveria ser o nosso próximo plano? -Voldemort o testou tentando ver se lorde Carnot tinha algum neurônio.

-Deveria atacar alguns nascidos trouxas,mostrar que somos fortes para o mundo bruxo.

Voldemort se segurou para não revirar os olhos,lógico que o grande plano seria atacar e revelar a volta do lorde das trevas,tão previsível e idiota. 

Olhou ao redor da mesa para ler as reações ao redor,alguns concordava com os planos do imbecil,outros eram tão passivos que dava nojo de se olhar e um era interessante,o olhar de deboche e escárnio presente no olhar do herdeiro Malfoy.

-Me diga herdeiro Malfoy por que não concorda com a ideia do senhor Carnot?

O adolescente se surpreendeu por ser chamado, mas não ousou perder a compostura era algo que os seus comensais deveriam aprender.

\- Meu senhor,desculpe a atitude do meu filho,ele é novo nisso e…

-Lucius,não chamei o seu filho para o torturar e sim para saber o seu ponto de vista.Por favor prossiga garoto.

-Não seria útil para o senhor seguir esse plano.Atacar nesse momento,como senhor Carnot sugeriu.Só beneficiaria Dumbledore.

Voldemort acenou com a cabeça aprovando a fala do jovem,não é triste que um jovem de quinze anos seja mais esperto que homens do dobro da idade dele.

-Como o nosso ataque beneficiária Dumbledore?- Parecia que Carnot queria a todo custo se provar ou crescer para cima do adolescente.

Observou o debate a sua frente,queria ver como o herdeiro iria se portar.

-Me diga senhor Carnot o senhor não leu os jornais?Ou não aprendeu essa habilidade ainda?- técnica de constranger seu adversário método de Severus.-Ministro não acredita na volta do Lorde das trevas e como consequência está tentando diminuir os poderes de Dumbledore,ou seja vocês atacarem sem pensar como grifinórios só farão com que Dumbledore ganhe mais poder.

Carnot corou de vergonha com a resposta de Malfoy. Interessante o garoto era outra coisa.

-Herdeiro Malfoy venha comigo para o meu escritório. 

As caras do seus seguidores eram ridículas,mistura de inveja e surpresa todos queriam algum momento com ele,para se provarem leais, mais importantes e poderosos e um garoto de quinze anos conseguiu o surpreender em alguns minutos deve ser uma dor no orgulho deles.

Entrou no escritório escutando os passos do garoto logo atrás dele,sentou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa e observou a criança em sua frente ele era um Malfoy completo,não tinha nada da família da mãe.O herdeiro estava de pé no meio da sala com a expressão intocada ,mas Voldemort sabia que estava nervoso.

-Sente-se herdeiro,Malfoy.   
O garoto se sentou,mas não falou nada e continuou o olhando, parece que a criança preferia que ele começasse a conversa interessante.

-Deve estar se perguntando porque o chamei.

-Confesso que sim,Senhor.- Voldemort notou a falta do pronome meu antes do senhor o garoto não o via como seu líder,ainda.

-Você me surpreendeu,Draco.- foi engraçado ver a máscara do garoto cair por alguns segundos mostrando a surpresa dele e um pouco de orgulho. - Você me lembra o seu avô e Severus, uma mistura interessante.

-Obrigado,Senhor.

-Tenho uma pergunta para você,poderia me responder com o máximo de honestidade possível? - o garoto acenou o indicado para prosseguir. - Percebi que você se segurou na hora de responder à Carnot. A minha pergunta é qual era sua opinião completa do porque não devemos atacar imediatamente?

Draco parecia ter medo de responder,sua pele ficou mais pálida ainda,mas recuperou sua compostura e respondeu tentando não mostrar seu medo

-Pois vocês estão enfraquecidos.Muitos voltaram mais por medo do que por lealdade para o senhor,poderão te trair a qualquer momento.- Draco parou de falar por alguns minutos tentando ler a expressão do bruxo,para saber se estava irritado ou não. -e também tem o fato que após a sua queda o comensais que conseguiram escapar da prisão se afastaram com medo de alguém fazer conexão entre eles ou seja não estão em sincronia.Diferente de Dumbledore que sempre soube que você iria voltar e fez questão de ainda ter contato com os antigos apoiadores e até tentou criar uma arma contra o senhor.

Era interessante a maneira que o rapaz pensava e como ele conseguiu se esconder na máscara de uma criança mimada.

-E o que seria a arma de Dumbledore?

-Kyra Potter.Não é interessante que todas as coisas estranhas que começaram a ocorrer em Hogwarts começou após a entrada dela na escola, ou quando o problema era finalmente solucionado ela estava no meio?E na maioria das vezes Dumbledore poderia ter resolvido facilmente,mas parecia ele a estava treinando sem que a garota percebesse. 

O que o garoto lhe dizia tinha lógica,a situação da pedra foi ridícula porque colocar no castelo? e as armadilhas eram ofensivas era como se ele fez de propósito para a garota e seus amigos.

-E como você sugere que eu elimine a garota?

-Não pensei em você a eliminar e sim a conquistar.

Voldemort encarou o herdeiro incrédulo tentando entender se ouviu o que o garoto falou.

-Herdeiro Malfoy,posso ser um lorde das Trevas,mas até eu tenho limites e seduzir uma garota de quinze anos é um deles

-Não falei para você a cortejar e sim a conquistar é bem diferente.

-Explique-se

-O senhor sabe quão fácil é você ter espiões quando você tem dinheiro?Ainda mais dentro de uma casa tão leal como grifinória.

-Você tem espiões que te relatam informações sobre Kyra Potter. - O garoto era Abraxas completo.

-Sim.Tenho informações interessantes sobre a garota.Sei que Potter não sabia que era uma bruxa antes de receber a carta de Hogwarts;que seus parentes trouxas odeiam magia e que desde os onze anos ela tenta se livrar de morar com eles.

-Como essas informações irão me beneficiar?

-Simples,o senhor a tirando da guarda dos parentes,Kyra Potter iria ficar em dívida com o senhor e ainda iria se livrar das enfermarias de sangue.

-E o controle de Dumbledore sobre ela. -falou ele considerando o plano criado por Draco.- É um plano interessante senhor Malfoy.


	2. iniciando o plano

Voldemort não sabia o que fazer. A conversa com o herdeiro Malfoy foi surpreendentemente satisfatória, realmente era mais interessante ter Kyra Potter ao seu lado do que matá-la,a garota era poderosa mesmo para os seus catorze anos, seria uma tristeza desperdiçar tanta magia.

O plano de a tirar dos seus parentes era incrivelmente bom,mas quem iria ter a guarda da herdeira Potter era um problema,poderia ser Lucius ou Severos,mas os dois não ajudariam muito no questão de a separar de Dumbledore era óbvio que a garota não confiava neles.  
O Bruxo das trevas olhou para sua mesa onde haviam vários anéis, cada anel convocava um determinado grupo dos seus seguidores.  
Com a sua varinha ele tocou em três anéis que respectivamente chamava,os representantes: do seu grupo político,que o ajudavam com as leis,reuniões e planos; grupo de pesquisa mágica que a criava novos feitiços e poções;e seu grupo de espiões.   
Não demorou muito para cada líder dos respectivos grupos chegarem.

-Meu Senhor.-falaram todos de uma vez.

-Meus seguidores.Tenho uma missão para cada um de vocês.

-Senhor,qual a missão?

-Simples,Rowan.Você e sua equipe vão espionar Kyra Potter.Quero saber de tudo que acontece na casa dela e quero que vocês documentem tudo.- Rowan assentiu e desapareceu da sala.

Uma das regras não ditas dos Comensais da morte é que quando mais de um representante é chamado para o escritório,assim que um deles recebe sua missão deve sair,para assim em caso de interrogatório não acabar revelando as outras missões.

-Nott,Malfoy e Greengrass. A missão é vocês conseguirem me falar tudo sobre leis de adoção as mais antigas e as mais novas.Malfoy continue manipulando o ministro.- os três saíram da sala deixando apenas Severus.

A relação dele com Severus ainda estava conflituosa,sim Voldemort sabia que o professor era leal a ele,mas o bruxo de certa forma perdeu um pouco da confiança em Voldemort.Algo que fazia o Lorde lamentar, nunca era bom ter falta de confiança num esquadrão.

-Severus, O que você sabe sobre a garota Potter?

O mestre de poções respirou fundo e sentou na cadeira a sua frente enquanto bebia um pouco de whisky que o elfo doméstico lhe serviu.

-Senhor,não sei muitas coisas sobre ela.Como o senhor sabe tive que fazer um personagem para Dumbledore,onde eu fingia que odiava a garota mais que tudo por causa do pai,se eu começasse a procurar saber mais sobre a garota capaz de Dumbledore desconfiar.

-Sim,tem uma certa lógica seu posicionamento,mas você tem alguma informação que você percebeu sobre a garota que possa ajudar nos meus planos?

-Sei de uma.A garota é incrivelmente leal.- Voldemort fez um barulho de descontamento com isso,essa informação não parecia ter muita serventia. -Mas,ela espera que tenha a mesma lealdade que dá.

-Formule melhor essa informação.

-Ao longo dos três primeiros anos em Hogwarts a garota tinha dois melhores amigos.a garota Granger e o caçula dos Weasleys,no ano passado quando o nome dela saiu do cálice o garoto não acreditou na palavra dela e ainda saiu a caluniando,só voltou atrás após a primeira tarefa;para surpresa de todos Kyra aceitou as desculpas,mas se recusou a retomar a amizade entre eles para o desgosto do garoto e de Dumbledore.

Isso era interessante,se ele provasse para a garota que Dumbledore não era tão justo ou bem intencionado quanto se dizia Potter poderia muito bem se proclamar neutra ou até ir para o seu lado da guerra.

-Isso é interessante dá para trabalhar com isso. Algo mais?  
Severus respirou fundo como se tivesse questionando se deveria ou não dá a próxima informação,respirou fundo e falou.

-Ela fala a língua das cobras.

Voldemort olhou sem mostrar nenhum tipo de emoção,mas por dentro estava surpreso e nervoso com a notícia. A garota Potter ter o dom de Salazar era inusitado,que se saiba os Potters não tinha ligação direta com o fundador da Sonserina e a garota Evans era uma nascida trouxa o que tornava a capacidade da garota mais incomum.

-E Dumbledore tem alguma teoria do porque disso?

Severus fez um som de desdém e desprezo para fala de Voldemort.

-Dumbledore tem uma teoria ridícula,que somente uma criança acreditaria.Ele disse a menina que o motivo dela falar com as cobras é porque o senhor naquela noite acidentalmente cedeu uma parte de seus poderes para ela.

Aquela teoria era tão ridícula e sem lógica que pela primeira vez em catorze anos Voldemort riu de forma natural,achou engraçado a tamanha falta de senso de Dumbledore.

-Isso é ridículo,se isso fosse verdade não existiria aborto no nosso mundo. A garota acredita nisso?- Se a menina realmente acreditava naquela besteira,ele acreditaria que era uma ofensa enorme ter uma inimiga tão tonta.

-Ela tinha doze anos quando o diretor deu essa explicação.Nessa época ela acreditaria que o papai noel existe se Dumbledore falasse que sim.

Dava para relevar a ingenuidade da garota vendo a idade que ela tinha.

-Você conseguiu criar as poções que eu te pedi,antes da minha infeliz queda?

-Sim,meu senhor.As três poções foram criadas e funcionam

-Perfeito, faça uma quantia razoável de cada uma e dê para Rowan e seu esquadrão.

-Algo mais meu senhor?

-Não.Pode se retirar.

Não demorou muito Voldemort escutou o barulho Severus aparatando.  
Tudo estava começando a entrar nos eixos se seu plano der certo teria Kyra ao seu poder e ainda faria com que Dumbledore perdesse a peça essencial do seu joguinho de xadrez e ele nem ia perceber a jogada.


End file.
